


Don’t Send Me Home

by TheDapperDelinquent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Discipline, No Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDapperDelinquent/pseuds/TheDapperDelinquent
Summary: Giles has had just about enough of Xander’s immature behavior. When he decides to send Xander home for the rest of the evening, Xander offers another option.Honestly, there’s not really much plot here; I just wanted to write a Giles/Xander discipline fic.Warning: This contains the disciplinary spanking of a minor. Don’t like, don’t read.
Kudos: 7





	Don’t Send Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a self-indulgent one-shot I wrote between Giles and Xander. Not really much plot, just for fun. This is my first fic, so have mercy on me. I don’t have a beta reader, so let me know if there are any major issues. Also let me know if you’d like to see more stuff like this in the future!

“Xander, enough!” Giles barked, glaring at Xander over the top of his glasses. Xander’s mouth shut but his eyes widened, staring at Giles in a kind of stunned silence. Giles hardly ever raised his voice, and when he did it was usually in the middle of a life-or-death battle when someone was about to be killed. After a tense moment of silence, Xander tried to respond,

“Giles, I-“ 

“I said enough, Xander,” Giles cut him off severely.  
“J-just go, Xander. Leave.” This time, Xander’s jaw hit the floor. Willow raised her eyebrows high in worry and shock, crinkling her forehead. Buffy blinked slowly and tried to figure out if she had heard Giles correctly. Was he really kicking Xander out?! “Go,” Giles ordered again, his voice hard, when Xander didn’t move. Xander stood up slowly and made for the library doors, glancing behind him as he reached them. Giles stared back at him angrily, and Xander pushed the doors open and exited promptly. He made it about four steps down the hallway before he slumped against the wall and sat down, holding his head in his hands. 

After Giles heard the metallic click of the door closing, he turned his attention back to the other scoobies, taking in their shocked (practically horrified) expressions. He cleared his throat and asked, “Now, uh, where were we?” Trying to get things back on track. Willow shot one last glance at the doors, then began talking. As Willow recited some facts about the assassins, Giles found his mind drifting to Xander. He felt a bit bad about how harsh he had been with the boy, but good lord! Buffy’s life was in terrible danger, and whilst the rest of them were researching, he sat there cracking jokes and talking incessantly! Giles was just so frustrated and worried and absolutely terrified about everything that was going on he just... snapped. He sighed. Xander had been behaving immaturely, but Giles had also let his emotions take control of his actions, and he had unloaded on Xander. He was sure the boy hadn’t made it far, so he decided to go and look for him. “Uh, if you’ll excuse me I’ll be back in just a moment. I need to, uh, get some tea.”

Upon opening the library doors, Giles looked to the left and saw Xander scrambling to stand up. “Uh, Giles, uh Sir, sorry I just didn’t want to go home yet and I just,” Xander started rambling in a panicked voice. Giles held up a hand to silence him, inwardly laughing at Xander’s use of ‘sir’ to address him, rather than something like   
G-Man. 

“Xander, it’s okay, you’re not in trouble. Not in any more trouble, I mean.” Xander seemed to relax a bit. “Listen, let’s talk, shall we? Serious work is going on in the library. Buffy is in danger, grave danger. And that, well it doesn’t seem to matter to you. Now is not the time for constant disruptions and jokes. Now is the time to work hard and focus and to figure out a way to help Buffy. I-I’m sorry, but I simply can’t have you around when you’re behaving like this. I think it would be best if you went home for now.” Giles was mostly successful at keeping any anger out of his voice, opting for a disappointed and exhausted tone instead.   
Xander went into panic mode again. 

“No, Giles, please, I do care. I care so much it just makes me crazy and stupid! Please just let me stay, please.” Giles felt a great deal of pity for the boy, and he knew that Xander meant well, but at the same time he felt he needed to stick to his word if he was to be treated with any measure of respect. 

“I understand that, Xander, but no. You need to go home for tonight.”

An idea struck Xander. “But what if, what if you punished me in a different way, besides sending me home?”

“Xander, this is hardly the sort of thing I can give you a detention for.” Giles responded tiredly.

“Well, there are... other ways,” Xander ventured uneasily. “I mean what they used to do for... discipline in schools.” Xander said, looking down embarrassedly.

“I’m- I’m not sure I follow,” Giles replied. 

Xander wanted to scream in frustration. Was Giles really going to make him say it?  
“You know, how they used to... when they.. you could... paddle me...?” Xander was flushed bright red with embarrassment, cringing over what he was saying. 

Giles was absolutely shocked. Was the boy really suggesting that he used corporal punishment on him?! “Xander, that is is no way appropriate-“ 

“No, really, just hear me out,” Xander rushed in. “That way you could, you know, punish me so you wouldn’t be mad anymore and you’ll forgive me and then I wouldn’t have to leave and I could stay and help,” Xander stared up at Giles pleadingly, still flushed red. “And no one else would have to know. There are no other teachers here and my parents wouldn’t care,” he added.

“Xander, this is...” it was absolutely bloody crazy! The boy really couldn’t expect Giles to hit him! But then again, Xander seemed pretty sure about it. It is no small thing to volunteer yourself to get thrashed. If they did this, everything could be forgiven between them. Giles wouldn’t feel like he had backed down and lost his authority and Xander wouldn’t feel any guilt. Hmm... “Are you- are you sure about this? You can just go home for a while instead, if you’d like,” Giles finally replied, offering Xander an escape if he changed his mind. 

“I’m sure, Giles. Sitting at home feeling guilty and worried while you guys are here working can’t be worse than anything you can give me. I think...” 

“Uh, very well then, I suppose. Where should we...?” Xander spied a spare desk that had been moved out into the hallway. He gestured to it, and Giles nodded. When they arrived there, Giles noticed another issue. “Xander, this is absurd, I mean, what am I even going to.. to use?” 

“Well I figured you’d use your belt.” Xander ventured, still feeling completely and utterly embarrassed. Giles looked down to his thick leather belt, and looked back up in horror. 

“Heavens no, Xander, I couldn’t use that!”

“Giles, it’s no big deal, trust me. It’s just a belt,” Xander said back, sounding much more confident than he felt. Secretly, the thought of Giles using his belt was terrifying Xander. He had a few encounters with his drunken father and a leather strap that he still bore scars from. But, anything Giles would do couldn’t be as bad as that. ‘After all, I’m a man,’ Xander thought. ‘I can take a few whacks from a belt’

“Xander, I don’t think-“

“Please, Giles, just do it. I want... I want things to be okay again.”

“Alright then, if you’re sure. Well, ah, bend over the desk.” Xander leaned his body over the small table part of the desk and reached his hands down to grab the seat. As he did so, Giles slipped his expensive leather belt through his belt loops. This was a very foreign experience for Giles, having a lad bent over a table before him, waiting to be thrashed. Of course, when Giles went to school, this form of punishment was very common, at home too. But still, to be delivering the whipping rather than receiving it was very odd to him. He held the hefty leather strap in his hands, then doubled it over, holding both the buckle and tail ends in his left hand. He knew from experience that the anticipation was probably killing Xander, so he just decided to get it over with. “Uh, Xander, it is customary to give six of the best with a cane, but um, since this is a belt instead I think twelve strokes are in order.” Xander sucked in a breath. Twelve was a lot, but they were only going to be on his ass, and from Giles. As an afterthought, Giles added, “Please count after each stroke,” as that’s what the schoolmaster had him do in the old days. Giles moves to stand on Xander’s right side, and placed his right hand on the small of Xander’s back. He raised his left hand up, and brought down the belt on the center of Xander’s backside with a WHACK. Xander gripped the seat tighter, but didn’t make any sound until counting out, 

“One,” per Giles’ request. Giles Rained down another blow, a little lower. A sharp I inhale of breath, then, “Two.” The third lick, the hardest yet, was higher than the first. This caused a shaky breath out. “Three.” The fourth one was the lowest and hardest, and Xander rocked onto his tip-toes. “Four.” Giles waited a moment for Xander to settle, making sure he wasn’t hitting to hard. The fifth stroke landed with a CRACK, right in the center again. This elicited a grunt from Xander, his first extraneous vocalization. “Five.” Xander replied on a shaky voice. Giles brought the sixth stripe down again the center of Xander’s bottom, hitting a previously afflicted area and setting it on fire again. “Argh!” Xander cried in pain. “Si-six.”   
Xander said with a pant to his voice. 

“Half-way done, you’re doing well.” Giles said softly. The seventh stroke was high, landing on previously unharmed flesh. 

“Ah, Seven.” Xander Barely had finished saying when Giles landed the eighth lash nearly on top of the last. “Uhhg! E-eight.” Xander counted obediently, tears now starting to fall as his voice wavered. Giles decided to add a bit of lecturing to accompany that final few strokes. 

“You behaved immaturely today, Xander, and very I’m disappointed in your poor choices.” The ninth stroke was very low, just about to his sit spots, and Giles wasn’t holding anything back. Xander’s tears increased now, as the searing pain wasn’t only in his bottom, but also in his chest. He hated that Giles was disappointed in him.

“Ahhg! Nine!” Xander cried. 

“With the circumstances we are currently in, we are all in real danger of losing our lives, especially Buffy.” This brought more tears, as Xander imagined Willow and Buffy hurt or dead. The tenth stroke of the belt was square across his sit spots, and Xander yelled in anguish, the sound muffled by his arm, as a burning heat radiated in waves across his entire backside. 

“Tennn s-sir!” 

“I am Buffy’s watcher and it is my job to protect her, and all of you. I need you to understand that. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to any one of you. I care about you all too much. So, crunch time before a big battle is not the time for jokes!” Giles Laid into Xander with a hard lash to his sit spots once again. Xander cried even more now, going limp and just sobbing in sorrow. Giles decided to let the missed count slide, and spoke softly to Xander instead. “This is the last one, Xander.” The last, almighty lash was delivered to the tops of Xander’s thighs with Giles’s full strength. If it was possible, Xander cried even more, his face buried in his arm.

Giles dropped the belt and began gently patting Xander’s back. “Shhh, now Xander. It’s all over now. I forgive you.” After a few moments, Xander stood up, swiping his arm across his nose while sniffing. Then, without warning, he flung himself at Giles, trapping the man in a tight hug. Giles, while taken aback at first, quickly reciprocated. He wrapped his arms around Xander, placing his left hand on the back of Xander’s head. They stayed that way for a moment, Giles gently shushing Xander as he sobbed into Giles’ tweed-covered shoulder. Finally, Xander made to pull away from Giles, and Giles released him instantly. 

“I-I really am sorry, Giles. I don’t want Buffy to get hurt, I don’t know what I’d do with myself if something happened to her. I just- everything’s so tense and everyone’s so worried and I can’t stand just sitting there reading. My mind can’t take it! So then I started screwing off but I didn’t... I didn’t mean to disappoint you.” Xander said earnestly, sniffling and wiping away a few new tears as he looked at Giles. 

“I know you didn’t, Xander,” Giles replied gently, placing a hand on Xander’s shoulder. “I think,” Giles breathed in and sighed deeply, “I think we’ve all been on edge with these ruddy assassins about. As soon as we find a way to help Buffy defeat them, we can all relax a bit and we’ll all feel better for it.“

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Xander agreed, looking up at Giles with red-rimmed eyes.

“Listen, why don’t you take a moment to collect yourself, grab a drink and splash some cold water on your face, then join us back in the library. As far as I’m concerned, what happened out here stays between us,” Giles instructed, reaching down to pick up his belt.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks Giles. See ya in a few minutes.”

“Very well.” With that, Giles turned at started back towards the library, threading his belt back through his belt loops as we walked.

“Oh, hey, Giles?” Xander called after him. “What are you going to tell the guys about why I’m allowed back?”

“I’ll say I felt that I had been to harsh with you and that I’ve decided to let you off with a stern lecture and a few lunches spent helping me with the re-shelving.” 

“But then they’ll know that’s not true when I’m at lunch with them tomorrow,” Xander said back with a puzzled expression. 

“Well, I guess you’ll actually have to do it, then. Pity,” Giles responded slyly, a slight smile playing at his lips. 

“Ugh. Fine,” Xander resigned as he watched Giles disappear into the library. Truthfully though, he didn’t really mind.


End file.
